


[Podfic] Sickness and Shame

by sophinisba



Series: Sickness and Shame podfics [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Medical Kink, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Underage Character(s), Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:30:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9228848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: recrudescence's story read aloud:"Arthur has always been told he’s mature for his age. Maybe it comes from being an only child, or from having to step into his father’s shoes too soon, or maybe he’s just too serious for his own good. Whatever the reason, he doesn’t like having his foundations shaken. Going in for a physical is not something that should shake them."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sickness and Shame](https://archiveofourown.org/works/166477) by [recrudescence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/recrudescence/pseuds/recrudescence). 



> Hello! It's January 6th, 2017 and I'm resuming the amazingly time-consuming process of archiving my podfics at an archive built to host fic. I will try to get the other two from this awesome series up tomorrow.
> 
> Thanks as always to the great Paraka for webspace to host my files, and thanks to fire_juggler and eosrose for the posting skin. <3

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Inception/Sickness%20and%20Shame.mp3) | **Size:** 23.4 MB | **Duration:** 48:31 minutes
  * [Podbook](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Inception/Sickness%20and%20Shame.m4b) | **Size:** 23.4 MB | **Duration:** 48:31 minutes

  
---|---


End file.
